


(Not quite) Perfect

by Crazy_Gaze



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Inspired by a post on tumblr, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:49:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Gaze/pseuds/Crazy_Gaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cliches and classic dating protocols don't quite ever really go as plan.<br/>Bunch of relationship first's- oneshots and other things put together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not quite) Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Standing under someone's window and playing them a love song is romantic right?

Levi wakes up mildly disoriented and pissed, there’s stupid shit hitting his window repetitively. There’s more clinking against his window.

Rocks.

Someone is throwing fucking rocks at his god damn _window_ at fucking 2:57 in the fucking morning and they won’t stop. Levi gets up and stomps over to the window pushes it open to fucking give an asshole a good rainbow of swears you can only think of with murderous intentions brought on by disturbed sleep.

One of the pebbles hit his forehead just as he opens his mouth. He wordlessly raises a hand to cup his forehead and he hears a faint _‘Oh shit’_ from below. He glares down in the dark yard, barely making out a figure from the moonlight.

“What the fuck are you doing at my house at 3 in the morning, disturbing my sleep, fucking up my garden and scratching my damn window with those stupid rocks, do you want to die Jaeger?” Levi can see the figure flinch from his second-story window.

“I-I, shit. I’m s-sorry uh…fuck” Eloquent. As always. Levi is slowly getting impatient waiting for an explanation.

“Spit it out or I’m going back to bed.” He makes a move to close the window.

“Wait!” Eren yells from below. He fumbling with something and Levi rolls his eyes. The raven haired man leans his elbow on the sill and rests his chin on his palm.

This fucking idiot.

There’s a small light from a phone and Eren holds it up and by now, Levi has an idea where this is most likely heading and he wants to cringe at how cliché this is getting. But instead of some sappy love song he had expected, “ _Olive Garden has new special family offers from 7am till-_ ” “Shitshitshit, oh my fucking god, Levi hold on, fuck.” Levi snickers then slowly begins to laugh quietly as Eren frantically tries to skip the 30 second ad, the lit up screen lighting up his flushed face, swearing all the while.

“ _-Try our new dishes today!_ ” “No, fuck you Olive Garden and somebody fuck me dry with a desert cactus, stupid horseface and his dumb ideas.” Eren let his arm fall to his side, his head down. The song finally plays softly in the air.

Levi’s chuckles have subsided. “Pretty original, I’ll admit.” He can visibly feel the humiliation and embarrassment in the air the other teen is giving off.

He rolls his eyes again and a small smile graces his lips. “Now is there anything you’d like to say to me, Eren?”

Eren’s head snaps up and remains silent for a few seconds, the song filling the gaps between them. “I-um…Well, Levi…will you-” he swallows nervously. “-please go out with me?” His voice seems to grow softer and more unsure but he stares at Levi unabashedly.

Levi pretends to frown and mull over the question, that gets some uncomfortable squirming out of the brat but then he smirks. “I thought you’d never ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue: They go to Olive garden for their first date. Yaay
> 
> This is my first snk fic and it's probably really shitty but I'm trying my best here ok.


End file.
